My Immortal Anju
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: What Anju is thinking in episodes 22 and early 23. Oneshot. Songfic.


_AN: Ok peoples I know I have alot of stories, but I had to do a oneshot, songfic about Anju...I can't help it! She's like my favorite character and she's so sad!...So here you go! Enjoy!Oh this may have a few spoilers for those who haven't seen the whole series.  
__The song is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence just in case you didn't know. Now Enjoy :D. _

My Immortal Anju

Anju ran up the stairs, past the doors in the hall straight into her room that moment. It hurt, it hurt so much inside! Not being able to say anything about what she felt, how she felt. Only her dolls knew, especially her favored Boogie-Kun.  
He told her to say something, but how could she? How could she tell the person she loved the most in all her life that she was hurting because she could never be with them. She was so attached, she was always there. But because she was an adult now, a complete vampire now, she couldn't be.

Yet, somehow, knowing the one she loves is happy, she too can be happy in way. Though no matter what it still hurt inside.

_Im so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She ran across the floor holding Boogie-Kun for dear life, begining to cry and yell his name. He didn't respond. He didn't even move, he just slouched over like a lifeless doll would do. He was a doll. Anju didn't care, she didn't care one bit.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

She had to let it, let it all out. She sat on the floor, her long silver hair going all over Boogie-Kun as yelled his name and tears came down."Go, Go and be with Usui Kenta forever!", knowing full well of the words slipping out of her mouth meant. She still didn't care. Even if she knew she would later.

_This pain is just too real_

Maybe Onii-Chan Ren was right, maybe she was a fool. A fool for loving someone who was a fool, non-the-less a loser of a vampire. The one she loved, loved the day, hated the night, could eat human food and most of all loved a human.  
And this human was the one suppossed to be there now, cleaning the messes she herself was destined to fix?  
No, she just couldn't take it.

_There's just too much time can not erase_

Now she'd be lost right? Forgotten?

_When you cried I'd wipeaway all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Anju stayed there, crying for how long, she did not know. She layed down where she was, making comfort in her solitude. Boogie-Kun still slouched like he had never exsisted, but she still held him close. When she lightly lifted her gaze up a strand of light made itself home through her slopply covered window.  
It was morining all ready?...Anju had been there crying sence the evening before.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Then she could hear the front door open and close with a bang, and a screech from...Anju's eyes widened, it was the voice she knew all to well. The one she loved had returned even when she left them all to Usui Kenta, to "their" happiness.

_This pain is just too real_

Anju got up and walked lighly down the stairs, hiding all her joy inside. She could see "their" face again!...But wouldn't it be sad because they were not with the one they loved...Anju tightly squeezed Boogie-Kun. If they weren't happy, how could Anju smile, even if her pain was gone now?

_There's just too much time can not erase_

When Anju turned to the side of stairs, she saw her mother crying and father standing with a happy, yet slightly sadden face. In her mothers arms was the person Anju loved the most. There stood a shocked purple haired girl --short in the back and long in the front-- looking straight at her. It was her Onee-Chan, Karin.

Anju moved her lips to say hello sister, welcome home, I've missed you. But all she could say was this..."Why did you come back!" In the coldest voice Anju has ever spoken in. She then turned and walked up the stairs, holding Boogie-Kun tight...

_But you still have_

_All of me..._


End file.
